


Sous les lampadaires.

by Dienael



Series: Salut à toi. [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Police Violence, Student Strike
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Grantaire se fait arrêter lors d'une manifestation étudiante, Enjolras se retrouve confronté à des vérités qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous les lampadaires.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai failé ;_; Je voulais en poster un par jour mais ça a été un peu compliqué avec les partiels alors en voilà un un peu plus long.  
> Chronologiquement il se passe après Lacrymogène et avant Monsieur Chaton.  
> Comme d'habitude vous pouvez me trouver [ici](http://dienael.tumblr.com) si vous voulez discuter.

Il y avait quelque chose de fragile dans le regard de Grantaire lorsqu'il avait tendu les mains, quelque chose d'incertain, quelque chose qui tranchait avec l'impassibilité de ses traits, quelque chose qu'Enjolras aurait voulu ne jamais voir. Il avait regardé les doigts hésiter, se replier, un instant, avant de s'étendre à nouveau, résigné et épuisé, quelque chose d'éteint lorsqu'il avait tourné les yeux pour chercher un visage dans la foule, quelque chose de douloureux lorsque les yeux de Grantaire avait finalement accroché ses yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose de définitif dans le son qu'avait fait les menottes qui se refermaient autour de ses poignets.

Avalé par la foule, Enjolras avait envie de hurler. 

Ils avaient eu cette discussion, avant. R lui avait envoyé au visage ses privilèges et ses incohérences, avait tempêté et tonné comme s'il croyait à quelque chose, comme s'il voulait dénoncer Enjolras, attraper son col et le traîner, lui montrer la vie simple qu'il avait eu, tirer sur ses cheveux blonds et mordre sa peau trop blanche, il y avait eu un vent de révolte sur ces discussions et Grantaire croyait à quelque chose et Enjolras le trouvait beau. C'était une sensation étrange, d'avoir la preuve sous les yeux, et il y avait la voix enragée de Camille, quelque part à l'arrière de son crâne, ce murmure colérique qui soufflait « Tu sais très bien qu'entre tes yeux bleus et ma peau matte, ils n'hésiteront pas. Ce sera toujours mon cul qui finira en garde à vue. »

Ce jour-là, Alexandre avait nié.

Il avait eu tort, évidemment, et ça lui arrivait, plus souvent qu'il ne le souhaitait. Il avait eu tort et il observait avec désarroi le corps de Camille se faire engloutir par la voiture. C'était une vision étrange, quelque chose de surréel, presque, parce que Grantaire était tout sauf frêle, parce qu'il occupait l'espace comme s'il savait toujours très précisément où était son corps et comment il le bougeait, comme s'il était conscient de l'espace qu'il occupait mais trouvait le moyen d'en occuper plus encore, d'être impressionnant et captivant comme si personne ne pouvait le dévorer. Ou, tout du moins, Enjolras l'avait toujours cru.

Il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr à présent.

La nuit était un peu trop chaude ce soir-là. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain, quelque chose d'étouffant, et les sirènes des voitures au loin pesaient sur l'atmosphère. Les doigts serrés autour du filtre d'une cigarette depuis bien trop longtemps consumée, Enjolras attendait. Il aurait dû être Joly. Il aurait dû être Bossuet. Ou Bahorel, ou Eponine, ou n'importe qui d'autre, n'importe qui de plus proche, n'importe qui de plus consensuel, quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que lui. C'était une étrange pensée, quelque chose qui n'avait jamais traversé son esprit. Il ne s'était pas toujours aimé, évidemment, avait traversé des périodes difficiles où il avait haï son corps et où tout lui semblait difficile mais il n'avait jamais souhaité être quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas le cas ce soir-là. Il aurait voulu avoir admis ses privilèges, plus tôt, aurait souhaité avoir vu, ne pas avoir repoussé d'un geste négligent de la main les mots de Grantaire parce qu'il l'avait déjà catégorisé comme un imbuvable cynique. Il aurait voulu. Il était trop tard pour les regrets.

« Tu vas te brûler. » avait lancé une voix, dans son dos, alors que des pas descendaient les marches du poste de police.  
« Je sais. » avait-il répondu tout en lâchant le filtre dans la poubelle. Il avait hésité, une seconde, et avait relevé les yeux. « J'avais tort. »  
« Je sais. »

Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans son ton et Enjolras avait froncé les sourcils, troublé une seconde par les ombres acérées que projetaient les lampadaires sur le visage de Grantaire.

« Il faut que je change. »  
« Oui. » avait été la réponse et il avait serré les dents, pour contenir le gouffre qui venait de s'ouvrir dans son estomac. Il avait battu des cils, en sentant Grantaire s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le muret, avait été surpris plus qu'il ne pouvait l'exprimer lorsqu'il avait repris. « Mais pas entièrement. Je suppose. Tu es bon dans ce que tu fais. Parler aux foules, motiver, exhorter. Ce genre de trucs, tu vois. Mais tu ne vis pas dans le même monde que nous, tu subis pas les mêmes trucs que nous. T'es typiquement le mec blanc et riche. Et je sais, tout le monde sait, que tu es loin de ne pas être au courant de ça. Mais tu l'oublies parfois, Alexandre, et le résultat c'est ça, tu te retrouves à poireauter quatre heures à attendre quelqu'un avec qui tu t'engueules tout le temps dans un rue qui craint et tu es sur le point de t'excuser alors que tu ne t'excuses jamais auprès de moi. Plutôt terrible, comme résultat. »  
« J'ai pas attendu quatre heures. » avait-il protesté, doucement, parce que le reste était vrai et qu'il était sur le point de s'excuser, effectivement.  
« Moins ? » 

Il avait souri en voyant Grantaire observer d'un œil mauvais le paquet de cigarette vide qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche et lui avait tendu le sien, allumant la cigarette dès qu'il l'avait porté à ses lèvres. À la lumière du briquet, il avait soufflé :

« Plus. »

Il avait suivi des yeux la pomme d'Adam de Grantaire lorsqu'il avait dégluti, fasciné par le mouvement, par l'incrédulité sur le visage de l'homme, honteux et coupable aussi que cela semble aussi étrange qu'il puisse faire quelque chose comme cela. Il avait laissé s'écouler une seconde, les doigts posés beaucoup trop près de la cuisse de Camille et avait attendu quelque minute, dans le silence étrange qui régnait entre eux avant de demander :

« Je peux ? »

Il s'était mordu la langue, lorsque la bouche de Grantaire s'était tordue en un sourire en coin, avait retenu son souffle, lorsqu'il avait fini par hocher de la tête. La tête ailleurs, les gestes précautionneux, il avait attrapé la cigarette qu'R avait toujours entre les lèvres d'une main avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, un peu maladroit, un peu indécis, son autre main contre son cou, les doigts crispés sur le tissus élimé de la capuche du hoodie noir de Camille. 

« Tu as le goût de nicotine. » avait soufflé Enjolras lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, une seconde ou une minute plus tard, il avait perdu la notion du temps.  
« Je sais. » avait répondu Grantaire en attrapant sa main dans la sienne, le regard rivé sur les lampadaires qui projetaient des ombres orangées dans la rue.


End file.
